Hero's Destruction
by Emaanation
Summary: Percy Jackson is murdered. How will everyone react?
1. The Crime

Percy's POV:

I had just been given a wish for my help in the giant war. I wished for the release of all peaceful titans and I wished for Hades and Hestia to get thrones. I needed a break from that. I was taking a walk at the beach and decided to sit down on the cliff. I saw mist around the forest but as quick as I saw it, it disappeared. I shrugged it off, this is camp where no monsters can harm us. I heard a distant horn signaling dinner and as I turned around a figure wearing all black stabbed me in the heart with celestial bronze. I fell down off the cliff into the water and the world went black.

3rd Person POV:

As Percy's lifeless body hit the water the waves erupted higher and higher until the waves were crashing against the cliff. The water was reacting to it's general, or prince dying. The water, unrestrained was powerful releasing all it's anguish.

Poseidon's POV:

I had just finished a meeting in the Sea Court and sat on my throne. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my gut. I fell out of my throne more out of surprise then pain. There is only one time this has happened to me and that was long ago. This only happens if one of my children dies. And I had two living half-blood children. Emaan Faris and Percy Jackson. I teleported myself to the location where I felt and I saw Percy dead laying on the waves. Floating on his back with a wound of celestial bronze right where his heart should be. I wept and I roared and the winds started to pick up hurricanes were forming and I was fuming with a green light surrounding me. I teleported to my palace and found my quarters. I placed Percy on the bed and roared,"APOLLO!" Apollo teleported in and said,"Yes, Uncle P?" After he saw Percy his jaw dropped. Tears formed in his eyes and he checked the body for any sign of life. He shook his head and wiped his eyes and then in a flash of black Hades appeared. "Brother, his soul entered my domain. He is going to Elysium, no doubt." I waved my hand at them to leave and the flashed out.

Annabeth POV:

The Hunters were visiting Camp Half-Blood this year like they do every year. There were greetings all around, well except the hunters were just glaring at everyone. But Thalia was pretty good. I noticed Percy wasn't in is his cabin, I figured he was just taking a walk at the beach. As they were getting settled in wind started to pick up. Waves were crashing and the water was rising to unbelievable height. Tornadoes and hurricanes were forming and the earth was shaking. Artemis looked frozen in fear then yelled,"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR CABINS, NOW!" Everyone raced to their cabins and silver light hit the sky and exploded, which is Artemis's emergency meeting call.

3rd Person POV:

Everyone teleported into their thrones and everyone was fearful, except Poseidon. Zeus asked with fear in his voice,"What is going on?" Poseidon's throne was shaking and green was surrounding it. It was as if the throne was a door and someone was trying to break it open. Artemis said,"Poseidon's wrath is very scary and dangerous. I have an idea as to what caused his wrath, and I hope it's wrong. I fear Poseidon has lost something or someone dear to his heart." Hades nodded from his throne and said,"Yes indeed. His soul entered my domain." Zeus said,"Who has he lost?" Hades said,"Percy Jackson has died." The hearth went from a blazing fire to coals. Ares said,"He's just a punk demigod. Who cares?" Everyone directed their eyes to Ares and he shrunk back into his throne. Poseidon roared and brought his trident to decapitate him. Then a conch horn signaled and Poseidon said,"You've woken the lion." Then in came running Emaan Faris with her sword, Primus. Emaan Faris put her fist out and Poseidon put his fist with hers. Their eyes turned green and everything with water exploded. The water formed one massive trident and Emaan said,"TRIDENT TIME!" She leaped and grabbed it and Poseidon leaped and grabbed his. Together they decapitated Ares. All Olympians except Zeus and Hera were fearful. Thunder was rumbling and lightning was flashing all over the sky. Hera was growing larger and larger by the minute with a blinding light. Poseidon and Emaan Faris left spraying everyone with ocean mist.


	2. The Investigation

Annabeth's POV:

I was unsure what had happened. I knew there was some wild weather and I knew only Poseidon could cook up something like this. I then heard a sound,"POSEIDON AND FARIS, YOU'VE DOOMED YOURSELVES!" I knew Emaan Faris, Percy's half sister and Poseidon Percy's dad. No one wants to pick a fight with those two, because they're just too good. Hermes teleported in and said."Campers, you may be wondering what's going on. Percy Jackson was murdered recently and Poseidon and Emaan cut off Ares' head. Ares is now regenerating and we don't know where. But soon he'll return and there might be a war." I stood frozen, time around me seemed to slow and I ran to my cabin sobbing.

Hermes POV:

I told the remaining Olympians,"I told the campers, and Annabeth ran off crying. I recommend Annabeth use her wish to bring him back." Athena nodded and flashed away presumably to talk to Annabeth. I said,"If there is a war, what will be the teams?" Zeus looked grim and said,"If there will be a war, it will be Hera, Ares and I against anyone who wishes to face off against each other." All the other Olympians said,"TEAM POSEIDON!" And Zeus scowled. Hestia and I teleported to tell Sally Jackson. We teleported right outside the door and I knocked. Paul Blofis opened up and said,"Can I help you?" I pointed at Sally through the door and Sally came to the door. "Lord Hermes and Lady Hestia, honor to see you guys. May I ask what you need?" Hestia flashed me a look and said,"Percy Jackson was murdered and we don't know who did it." Sally wept and said,"That explains the wild weather. But what about that yelling?" Hestia said,"Ares disrespected Percy and Poseidon cut his head off, which angered Zeus." Sally nodded and we took our leave.

Annabeth's POV:

I wanted to use my wish to bring Percy back. But I fell asleep and I saw Percy getting murdered. A figure in black thrusted a sword into his heart and his face was twisted in agony. He fell toward the ocean and luckily, I woke up. I thundered and Athena teleported us to Olympus. I told them about my wish and the Fates said no. Poseidon sat on his throne and when he heard the word no, Olympus started shaking cracks were appearing everywhere and Poseidon was glowing green. I covered my eyes then it stopped. Poseidon put his trident down and got off his throne. He waved at someone behind me and in came the Faris. She hugged me and Poseidon and her eyes were red. She looked up at Ares with much hate and once again the Earth started shaking. Poseidon whispered in her ear. I told the Olympians about my dream and they saw it. All the gods decided that only Greek half-blood could've done it. And here we go.


	3. Poseidon's Wrath

3rd Person POV:

Previously:

 _'Orchestrated by Aphrodite'_

Poseidon roared and turned a bright green and charged at Aphrodite. Lightning flashed and Poseidon was flat on his gluteus maximus. Zeus thundered,"Poseidon, refrain. DON'T DO IT!" Poseidon ignored him and once again Poseidon was flat on his gluteus maximus. Poseidon roared and the Earth was shaking, tornadoes spinning, hurricanes brewing, volcanoes erupting, Poseidon's wrath was just too harsh. Then a conch horn sounded and Poseidon looked bewildered. In came Emaan Faris and around her a glowing green aura. In her left hand was a trident and in her right hand was her sword, Primus. Emaan ran towards Poseidon and whispered in his ear. His eyes dimmed and he snapped his fingers. Out of the ground grew a new throne, made out of sea treasures. Emaan sat on it and said,"Why have you done this Aphrodite?" Aphrodite looked down and Emaan roared,"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS APHRODITE?!" Aphrodite replied saying,"I did this because of my jealousy. I would never be able to have such a strong, heroic, handsome son of my own. So I thought if he was gone I would feel better. And also because he scorned all of my children." Emaan roared and charged Aphrodite only to be blown back again. She looked at Zeus and said,"I BATHED IN THE RIVER STYX, YOUR PETTY BOLT CANNOT STOP ME!" Once again she charged and a force field stopped her. Her eyes turned red and tears dripped down her face. Tears of rage. She looked at all the Olympians looking at them one by one and stopped at Hades. She said,"Would you deny justice? Aphrodite killed a hero who has saved us all. And you guys would deny the world, the campers, everyone justice? For what, is it cause she's beautiful? If you believe justice must be achieved join me and Poseidon." Every Olympian except Zeus, Hera, Ares and Aphrodite got up and joined them. "CUNEUM FORMATE!" Emaan shouted. Everyone became a ring. Everyone with short range weapons were on the outside, and those with long range weapons were on the inside ring. An Olive Tree grew out of the ground when Athena snapped her fingers and Apollo and Artemis along with Hestia and Demeter. Everyone else had short range weapons.


	4. The Battle of Olympus

Emaan's POV:

Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hermes, and I stood facing Ares, Zeus, and Hera. Aphrodite was too scared to do anything. I whispered in Poseidon's ear,"I'll let the campers know in both camps." He nodded and deflected the first blast of Zeus. Poseidon chucked his trident at Zeus which he narrowly dodged. Poseidon snapped his fingers and I teleported into Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was startled. I shouted,"DREW TANAKA KILLED PERCY JACKSON AND APHRODITE ORCHESTRATED IT. RIGHT NOW OLYMPIANS ARE FIGHTING, ARES, ZEUS, AND HERA ON ONE TEAM EVERYONE ELSE ON THE OTHER. IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT COME ON! IF YOU WANT TO STAY SO BE IT! YOU PUNY APHRODITE KIDS, STAY HERE!" All the Athena campers roared and every camper except the Ares campers roared,"FOR PERCY!" Then they flashed to Olympus. I dived into the Long Island sound and started to speak with Poseidon I said,"How's it going?" "Great. I mean these campers are all for Percy. I mean the Ares campers are trying but heck Team Percy is tearing them down." I said,"Teleport me to Camp Jupiter." He said,"Sure!" I teleported there and scared everyone. I said,"SILENCE. Campers, Percy has been murdered. You may have noticed the strange weather. On Olympus all the Olympians are fighting Zeus, Hera, and Ares. Aphrodite orchestrated Percy's death and right now Team Aphrodite isn't doing too well. Please come fight for justice." Everyone said,"FOR PERCY!" And we all flashed to Olympus. Zeus was sweating and bleeding, Ares was bleeding from several cuts, and Hera's hair was loose along with her clothes mostly in shreds. Soon all the Team Aphrodite warriors were down and none of the Team Percy kids were injured. I jumped riding a wave and crashed into Hera punching and kicking. I stabbed her with Primus and said,"If you wish to live, leave. NOW!" Hera disappeared and a wave of kids took down Ares. Half of the campers charged Aphrodite while the other half were beating up Ares. The Olympians who were Team Percy were sweating and had minor injuries. They all spoke in my mind at once asking the same question,"What do we do now?" I responded saying,"Rest, heal yourselves and when a trident appears in the sky, come straight back." They all nodded and disappeared. Poseidon and I stood side by side facing Zeus. Zeus had a long cut on his face and his hair looked much worse than Percy's did on Ogygia. I held my trident made out of water and stabbed myself with it. At first Zeus was happy but as soon as the water touched me it healed me. The water traveled up and around my body, healing my cuts and soon my eyes were glowing green and so were Poseidon's. Zeus' expression went blank. Poseidon and I advanced and I stepped back. I wanted to see if Poseidon or Zeus was better. Lightning flashed around them and a hurricane formed. Lightning enveloped Zeus while Poseidon was surrounded in a miniature cyclone. Soon Zeus was on his feet and Poseidon grabbed his shirt and lifted him in the air. Poseidon slammed him onto the floor. Dionysus appeared and gave everyone popcorn. Hephaestus gave Poseidon a net and he threw it around Zeus. Poseidon said,"Swear on the River Styx that justice will be brought." Zeus coughed blood and said,"I swear on the River Styx that justice will be brought for Percy Jackson and that you'll become King of Olympus." Poseidon stumbled back enveloped in a bright light and Poseidon's throne and Zeus' throne switched places. Poseidon looked at me and said,"I did not ask to become king." Zeus said,"You always fight for justice, even when I do not. I guess today what I'm saying is... you'd be a better leader than me." Zeus struggled with the last 7 words. I ran towards Poseidon and he enveloped me in a hug. Everyone cheered and benches grew out of the ground. All the campers sat down and Poseidon sat on his new throne. Poseidon said,"I didn't do this for the power. I didn't do this to become the king. I did this for my son, Percy Jackson." All the Olympians sat on their thrones. Poseidon said,"Justice shall be served. I appreciate every Olympian who helped this justice be served. Now, Aphrodite's punishment shall be... she'll no longer be given the chance to ruin any lives. Your drama title will be revoked and no more short conversations with demigods. And Hera. You'll no longer be queen of Olympus. The new queen is.. Sally Jackson!" A very beautiful lady with long dark hair was wearing a beautiful white dress with her hair braided. A throne appeared with bubbles and jewelry on it. She smiled although there were tears in her eyes. The Fates appeared and said,"Percy Jackson would like to speak with you all." An Iris message appeared and he smiled. He was at a beach and he said,"HEY GUYS! Sorry I left you guys. I'm chilling over here. Y'know it's not bad here. It's great. Mom I'm glad you're new queen of Olympus. Emaan I really hope you become an Olympian. Annabeth, I'm sorry I can't be there with you. I would've loved to live in New Rome with you. Romans, Greeks I truly miss you guys. And dad, congratulations. I really am proud that you went from barnacle beard to King Poseidon. I love you guys! Peace!" He flashed out and so did the Fates. Poseidon said,"You heard him. The 16th Olympian, goddess of time, sea transportation, sea transformation, speed, agility, investigation, and sea treasures, hail Emaan Faris 16th Olympian. Wondering how I became the 16th? There were 12, Percy gave Hades and Hestia thrones. Which became 14. Sally became queen of Olympus making her 15 and I am the 16th. A throne grew right next to Sally and it had a symbol of a trident in the center along with blue sea treasures around it. I nodded and sat down. I looked at Reyna and I saw a deep sadness. I pulled her aside and she said,"What do you want? Never mind, I've gotten over it. Yes I used to like him but it's not going to happen. I know that." I looked at her and studied her face I figured out that she was telling the truth so I nodded and said,"Please be open to use sea transportation, that's my domain. And heck, I'll change what Aphrodite said,'You'll find the right demigod for you, especially when you need him' how's that?" Reyna hugged me and thanked me and rallied all the Romans to head back. I looked at my throne and a green light glowed and it revealed... Percy! I grabbed his hand and he gave me a very warm brotherly hug. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered,"Oh it's been a while! But I can't stay for long. Good luck 16th Olympian!"


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the support. This story will be coming to an end soon, so please check out my other stories. These stories can be found on my profile page, please leave reviews and feedback! Thanks!


	6. Visit To The Underworld

Emaan's POV:

I met Charon and he let me into the Underworld. I walked into Elysium and many heroes waved at me. I smiled and they bowed all murmuring against themselves. I said,"Please don't bow, I hate it." All of them burst into laughing and continued frolicking. Finally I saw the hero himself Percy Jackson just staring off into the sunrise. I tackled him and he said,"EMAAN FARIS, RELAX! How's everyone been?" I told him the past events and suddenly the Fates appeared. I bowed and said,"My ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" They said,"Perseus Jackson is to be brought back to life to save the world." I nodded and Percy and I left. First place, Poseidon's palace. We saw the guards and they started kissing our feet and we said,"No please stop!" They nodded and let us in. Poseidon saw Percy and he froze in his spot. He stared and then crashed into Percy which caused a magnitude 6 earthquake. Percy explained what happened and Poseidon called an Emergency meeting to Olympus. Our super surprise with all campers!


End file.
